inglouriousbasterdsfandomcom-20200213-history
Unnamed characters
This is a list of the unnamed characters from the film, that don't have a real name and are known just by their nickname either from the credits or made up. List of unnamed characters American Colonel See American colonel. American Soldier calling Hitler This "American" soldier is seen calling Hitler for surrender. It's most likely, however that when the American troops retreated he too retreated as well. He appears to be very scared and apparently has some form of tinnitus from all the shooting. He was played by an unknown actor. American Soldier in 'Pride of Nation' The "American" soldier who implores the colonel to destroy the fortified city's bell tower where Frederick Zoller was located, as they were taking too many casualties. The colonel however does not accept his proposition, as the bell tower was a historical building and it was too valuable. The soldier did not questioned the colonel's decision, and the attack continued until they finally withdrawn. He was played by Quentin Tarantino, who received no credit. American Soldier shot in the eye He is seen carrying an M1 Garand. Gets shot in his right eye by Frederick Zoller. As soon as he was hit, he put his right hand at the eye and began to scream. He most likely died seconds later, as the bullet would of ripped his brain to pieces. He was played by an unknown actor. The scene is a reference to a famous scene from the Soviet propaganda film Battleship Potemkin Bald General The general is seen in Hitler's lair, watching Hitler's rant without saying a word. In fact, throughout the scene he does not speak at all, instead just looks silently at the other general twice, when the latter looks at him. He does appear to be staring at the giant painting of Hitler. He was played by an unknown actor. Bald Security guy Seen guarding Hitler's opera box. Shot in the head by Donny. He was played by an unknown actor. British Officer who escorts Hicox Seen escorting Hicox to the briefing room. Opens the sliding doors and closes them before leaving. He was played by an unknown actor. Bund Deutscher Mädel Girl #1 The girl whom Zoller last signed an autograph. Bund Deutscher Mädel Girl #2 The girl from the middle of the group, when Zoller signs autographs. Bund Deutscher Mädel Girl #3 The girl from Zoller's right, when he is seen signing autographs. Citroën 7C leaning pedestrian A French pedestrian seen leaning leaning on a Citroën 7C. Possibly its driver. He assisted at the scene where Hellstrom told Shosanna to climb down from the ladder and come with him. The man wears a brown coat and black pants. He appears to hold something in his hands He was played by an unknown extra. Cyclist being knocked down by the blast A cyclist who was knocked down by the explosion of the cinema. It's unclear whether he survived or not, however considering the proximity of the blast, it's most likely he didn't. The cyclist wore a squared shirt. He was played by an unknown extra. First Gestapo Officer killed The first Gestapo officer killed by Hugo Stiglitz. Stiglitz strangled him with a string in what appears to be a backyard alley of some officer barracks. He was played by an unknown actor. First Scalped Nazi The first dead Nazi to be scalped by the Basterds. He held the rank of Scutze (Private). Although it appeared that Omar scalped him, in reality the ground underneath him and face direction do not match, so he was most likely scalped by one of the other "minor" Basterds. He was actually a dummy of Quentin Tarantino. Ford Model AA driver The driver of the Ford truck carrying and selling film rolls. He sold two film rolls to Marcel, one thick and one thin. He told Marcel that they'll see again next week. He appeared to be pleased by the transaction. He was played by an unknown actor. French Waiter He was played by Vitus Wieser who received no credits. General Frank He was played by Michael Scheel. General Schonherr He was played by Rainer Bock. German Civilian She was played by Sabrina Rattey who received no credits. German Company Sgt. He was played Wilfried Hochholdinger. German CSI man #1 He is seen carrying a box. German CSI man #2 The second man to leave. German CSI man #3 The third man to leave. German CSI man #4 The fourth man to leave. German Female Soldier / Beethoven She was played by Petra Hartung. German Jail Guard #1 Is seen patroling with an MP40, before sitting down and begins to read a copy of Der Stürmer. Shot by Omar. German Jail Guard #2 Wields an MP40. Wicki slits his throat. German Jail Guard #3 A soldier sitting on a concrete wall. Donny blasts him away with his shotgun. German Jail Guard #4 Drinks from a coup, before Omar kills him and he is thrown in the air. German Jail Guard #5 Seen at a table behind the other two guards. Gets shot either by Omar or Hirschberg, falls on a table and rolls down with the table. German Jail Sentry #1 Seen on Stiglitz's right. Carries a Karabiner 98k. German Jail Sentry #2 Seen on Stiglitz's left Carries a Karabiner 98k German Jail soldier #1 Seen on Stiglitz's right, drags him in chains. German Jail soldier #2 Seen on Stiglitz's left, drags him in chains. German Jail soldier #3 Seen behind Stiglitz, points an MP40 at him. German Movie Star She was played by Noemi Besedes who received no credits. German Official She was voiced by Hélène Cardona who received no credit. German Soldier He was played by Michael August who received no credit. German Soldier He was played by Jake Garber who received no credit. German Soldier / Edgar Wallace (as Zack Volker Michalowski) He was played by Volker Michalowski. German Soldier / Mata Hari He was played by Ken Duken. German Soldier / Winnetou He was played by Arndt Schwering-Sohnrey. German Soldier in the truck The German soldier who guarded Aldo and Utivich while they were being transported to the country tavern. German Soldier who brought Aldo in the country tavern The German soldier who took Aldo in the country tavern. German Soldier who brought Utivich in the country tavern The German soldier who took Utivich in the country tavern. German Soldiers in the Volkswagen Kübelwagen The German soldiers in the country tavern. Gestapo Major The Gestapo Sturmbannführer (Major) is first seen wearing a black M1932 Allgemeine-SS uniform and oversees Oberfeldwebel Hugo Stiglitz being dragged in chaines by two soldiers from the jail he's locked. As the Major is seen carrying a bullwhip, it's implied that he was the one who whipped the German soldier, as seen in the tavern flashback and that here Stiglitz was taken to be tortured. He was played by Greg Nicotero who received no credit. The Gestapo Major is seen wearing a black M1932 Allgemeine-SS uniform when Stiglitz is being dragged in chains, a type of uniform that had been abolished in 1942, which would suggest that Stiglitz was arrested sometime in early 1942. However, it's implied by the Narrator that he was rescued by the Basterds not long after he was arrested, which would suggest that Hugo's deeds happened in early 1944, making the presence of the black uniform (like in Hellstrom's case) an anachronism. Gestapo Officer with a whip See Unnamed characters#Gestapo Major Gum carrying guard He is one of the MP40 wielding soldiers guarding Hitler and Goebbels opera box. The German soldier holds the rank of Scharführer and is a member of the Sicherheitsdienst (shortened SD), the German cinema security. Donny sees him guarding the door. When the door opens, the sentry man looks to see who is and when he sees that it's Hitler himself, he quickly turns away. Hitler then asks him for some gum. The man searches through his left pocket for some gum, as Donny flees. After Donowitz shoots the other sentry in the head, Omar darts from behind the corner and shoots the man in the guts, spraying the nearby wall with a chunk of flesh. He was played by an unknown actor. Hellstrom's Driver The German soldier holds the rank of Rottenführer, as such he's a member of the SS, and acts as chauffeur for Major Dieter Hellstrom as well as translator. He is first seen taking Hellstrom to Shosanna's cinema in a Mercedes-Benz 200 Lang. He opens the door for the Major and points to Shosanna who's up on the ladder, as she most likely fits the description Zoller gave him. He asks her if this is her cinema and at Major's words he tells her to come down, opens the door inviting her in, with a blunt "S'il-vous-plaît". After Shosanna arrives (slowly) at the car, she asks if she did anything. The Major bluntly tells her to get in the car, after which the driver closes the door, gets in the car and they all leave. He was played by Sebastian Hülk. Herrman #1 He was played by Wolfgang Lindner. Herrman #3 He was played by Michael Kranz. Hermann (Radio operator) The radio operator from the country tavern. Shot dead by Aldo with Landa's gun. He was played by an unknown actor. Hitler's painter Hitler's painter is seen in the Burstich Garden, painting his giant portrait. He has long curly and messy hair as well as big beard and a long moustache. He appears to wear casual gray clothes, with wide sleeves and black pants. He sits on a board between two ladders where he's mixing colours and measuring Hitler with his thumb as he corrects the smaller details from the portrait. He is still present when Hitler interrogates Butz and he continues to work on the giant painting. He is not shaken by Hitler's outburst, when he orders Butz to keep silence about the ambush. He was played by Samm Levine, who also portrayed Gerold Hirschberg. Italian woman with the baby carriage The Sicilian woman in the film, was one of the few civillians who didn't managed to flee the town when the "American" invasion showed up. As she attempts to flee from the city with her baby in a carriage, she gets caught in the firefight. After a collision with an American soldier, she loses her baby carriage, who continues to roll in the square, stopping in the helmet of a dead American soldier. As the baby cries, another soldier takes the toddler from the carriage, and holds him up, as a sign not to shoot and delivers it to the terrified mother, who hugs it. She was played by an unknown actress. In the film she says "Mia bambino", which is incorrect, as she should of said "Il mio bambino" (though she's not the only one with terrible language). Her character is a reference to the famous scene from Battleship Potemkin, although in the original film, she gets shot and dies, her fall being the one that pushes the baby carriage down the stairs. Italian woman's baby The baby from the carriage that is rolling in the free-fire zone. The baby appears to be only a few months old, and from the limited info, appears to be a boy. As his mother tries to flee the sieged city, she accidentally collides with an American soldier and as a result the carriage gets separated from her. As she screams for her baby, the carriage continues to roll on it's altered direction. The baby however doesn't appear to be affected by all the loud weapons fire and sits very calm inside the cushioned carriage. When it hits the helmet of a dead American soldier in the middle of the open square, the carriage stops and the baby starts to cry. A nearby American soldier, who also appears to be a field medic, stops firing and takes the toddler and holds him in open view signaling not to fire. He throws him to his mother who is delighted that her baby is safe. He was played by an unknown extra. The scene is a direct homage to the famous baby carriage scene from Battleship Potemkin, although the outcome is slightly different in the original film. Jimi Dean He was played by Brendan Potter who received no credit. Lady in the bistro reading The woman is seen sitting in the same room where Shosanna was reading a red book. She didn't appeared to be interested in Zoller's presence when the latter gave Walter Frazer and his girlfriend an autograph. She is also seen holding a cat at her breast, as she's seen swinging it. She was played by an unknown actress. Lady who looks at Landa laughing A lady with a fan who kept looking at Landa as he was laughing. She was played by an unknown actress. Landa's adjutant The man accompanying Landa in the La Louisiane tavern. He was played by an unknown actor. Man being thrown out through the window A man being thrown outside the cinema after it explodes. He was played by an unknown actor. The scream used was the same as stuntman's Mike from Death Proof. Maxim's Waiter He was played by Olivier Girard. Military Attaché He was played by Alex Boden who received no credit. Motorcycle Rider #1 He was played by Leo Plank. Motorcycle Rider #2 He was played by Andreas Tietz. Narrator See Narrator Nazi Burstich Garden escort #1 The guard left of Butz, who escorted him to see Hitler. Nazi Burstich Garden escort #2 The guard right of Butz, who escorted him to see Hitler. Nazi Soldier He was played by Niko Novick who received no credit. Nazi Theatre Attendee He was played by Andrew Napier who received no credit. Nazi Usher #1 See Unnamed characters#Hellstrom's Driver Obergruppenführer (Enzo G. Castellari) See Obergruppenführer (Enzo G. Castellari) Old French Veterinarian After Bridget von Hammersmark was shot, The Basterds, not wanting to draw any attention, take her to this French veterinarian, possibly in Nadine. Here they coerce him into into extracting the bullet from her leg and stiching her wound. He injects Bridget with what appears to be morphine and when he's about to extract the slug, Aldo sends him away and throws away his surgical instruments. Utivich is then seen guarding him, as Aldo interrogates Bridget. Aldo later orders him to dig the bullet again from her leg, wrap it into cast and inject her with enough morphine so she could join the film premiere. His fate remains unknown. He was played by André Penvern. The shooting script includes a scene where Raine and his men intimidate the veterinarian into treating Bridget Von Hammersmark's bullet wound by shooting 2 of the dogs inside their cages. This scene was apparently filmed but cut from the final print, as during the scene with Hammersmark on the table if you look behind her you can see 2 of the cages with holes in the wire mesh, and blood stains and dead dogs within. OSS Commander Who Agrees to Deal See OSS Commander Second Gestapo Officer killed The second Gestapo Officer killed by Stiglitz. Hugo put a pillow on his face to prevent him from screaming and then stabbed him in the face with his knife. His mug is also seen in the paper about Hugo Stiglitz. He was played by an unknown actor. Skeptic General The general who told Hitler that he doesn't believe that Bear Jew is a golem, all the rumours being just nonsense. He was played by an unknown actor. Soldier He was played by Aleksandrs Petukhovs who received no credit. SS Major He was played by Guido Föhrweißer who received no credit. The 13 dead Gestapo Officers The 13 Gestapo Officers killed by Hugo Stiglitz. Due to a production error, in the first newspaper still, there are only 12 officers presented, 6 on each two rows. However, in the first close-up, there are 7 photos on the top row. Third Gestapo Officer killed The third Gestapo officer killed by Hugo Stiglitz. Stiglitz woke him up by slapping his cheeks and then shoved his fist in his mouth, choking him. He was played by an unknown actor. Usher #2 He was played by Bela B. Felsenheimer who received no credit. References Category:Characters Category:Unnamed characters